


Your Love Is Holy

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She'd worship her.





	Your Love Is Holy

She had never been possessive. She’d never felt the need to have someone for her own, or to be someone else’s alone. Clary changed that. She wanted her to be hers. She wanted to be hers in return. She wanted to be possessed.

 

She wanted her fingers in her, fingers wrapped around her throat, her wrists.

 

She knocked her breathe out, choked her thoughts. Every bit of her tantalized. She never wanted to be apart from her.

 

Clary called them sisters. She’d rather they be lovers. She didn’t want to settle for what she had, she was far too greedy for that. She needed her, body and soul.

 

She’d raise her higher, worship her like she would no one else. She would be Clary’s, completely. Her devotion would never falter.

 

She’d spend nights worshipping her.

 

When she finally had her, she wrapped her tight, hands on her waist, lips on her mouth. She lived her her taste, lived for feeling her touch.

 

She’d be faithful forever. She’d love her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Holy" by Zolita. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
